Wedding Day Blues
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A one shot set in my verse of "So No One" story - this tells what was to be the fated wedding of Rachel and Jesse; and how Rachel came to be friends with the others. Read and review!


_A/N: Here is another little one shot in the "So No One" verse - with this one basically giving a look into what happened at what was meant to be the wedding of Rachel and Jesse; and how she discovered what was going on with her husband to be be and maid of honor._

 _It's funny to mention also as I was finishing writing this one shot - it was the final episode_ _ever of Glee here in Australia, and during the start of "This Time", Luna (furby) woke up;_ _and started to scream at me. Happiness for her then endured, and now of posting this she is_ _spazzing over "AVPM", and telling Darren how much he 'completes her' - it shall be a long_ _night for me and trying to shut her up, because she does not play nice when I turn music_ _off!_

 _However with that being said, please let me know what you thought of this one shot, and leave a review if you like it - and also if you have any other ideas for one shots in this verse also, please let me know._

 _Lots of love,  
KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting in the hotel room of deluxe suite of the Peninsula Hotel in New York City, where she was soon to walk down the aisle, and then become Rachel St. James.

At the little vanity where she was sitting, she grabbed her tube of lipstick and gently applied another coat before pursing her lips together, to make sure of the even spread of it.

Looking down at her hands and the perfectly manicured fingernails, complete with a fresh coat of polish just yesterday, Rachel sighed.

Standing up she walked over to her where her cell phone was sitting on the coffee table in the main living area of the room, and saw that there was a message on it, via Facebook.

Knowing that it was indeed not Jesse as they had proposed a strict 24 hour no contact period prior to the wedding, Rachel swiped her finger across the screen to open it.

Opening the Messenger app, she saw that the message was from her old high school best friend, Mikki Kapowski; who she had recently reconnected with and even met up with coffee for only a few weeks prior.

Rachel smiled as she opened the message thread and read what was written.

 _Hi Rachel, just wanting to wish you all the best for your wedding today. Sorry, I can't be there, but I am sure it will be a beautiful day and you will be a gorgeous bride. Look forward to seeing the photos, and we will definitely catch up for another coffee soon. Lots of love to you and your husband to be, Mikki xxxxx_

"Awww" said Rachel, as she started to type back, to no one in particular since she was indeed all alone in her hotel room, since her bridesmaid and best friend Harmony; who she had met at NYADA along with Jesse, was currently making sure that everything was set and ready for the ceremony.

 **Hi Mikki, thank you for your kind words; and I am very sad that you aren't able to be here. If only I had looked on Facebook earlier and found out that you were here in New York as well, then maybe you would have also been one of my bridesmaids. I'd say maybe next time, but I only ever plan on marrying once! We will definitely have to catch up again soon for a coffee and I will be sure to bring the photos. Talk to you soon, Rach. Xxxxx**

Rachel smiled to herself and put her phone back down on the table, since this room would be the one that she and Jesse would later come back to as husband and wife, after the ceremony and dinner.

She quickly picked the phone up again though, and looked at the time; and saw that it was getting near the time where she was to be walking down the aisle; and yet Harmony who had left about twenty minutes ago, was still not back.

Placing the phone on the table once again, Rachel lifted up the bottom of her dress slightly and walked over to the hotel room door, opening it and walked out.

Going over to the elevator and pushing the button for down, she waited until it arrived and once did stepped inside, and pushed the button for the fifth floor where Harmony had also reserved a room for the night, since she wasn't keen on catching a taxi late at night, especially when she had been drinking.

As she walked over to Harmony's room, wondering where her best friend had indeed gotten to, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the notion that her and Jesse would soon be husband and wife.

The door of Harmony's room though was slightly ajar, and not thinking anything of going inside; Rachel pushed open the door to that of her best friends' room.

The sight though that welcomed her however, was one that she was not wanting to be witnessing on her wedding day.

Jesse was on Harmony's bed, with Harmony in effect sitting on top of him; the two of them in the middle of what was clearly sex.

"Jesse" said Rachel, quite shocked in that moment when she what was going on.

Harmony and Jesse both froze upon hearing the voice of Rachel, and turned to look at her.

"Rach, it's not what it looks like" said Jesse, from his still lying down position.

"Not what it looks like" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Rach, I can explain" said Harmony, as she moved off a Jesse and he rather uncomfortably tried to tuck himself back into the pants of his suit that he was already wearing.

"Oh, I'm sure you can" replied Rachel, who by this point was already crying at the idea of her best friend and maid of honor hooking up with her husband to be; on what was meant to be their wedding day.

"It was a one time thing, Rach" said Jesse, standing as he zipped his pants up and going over to her.

"Bastard" said Rachel, slapping his square across the face.

"Rachel" said Jesse, as he clutched the cheek that she had just slapped.

"How could you do this to me" she cried.

"It was a final little fling, you know before he settles" said Harmony.

Rachel looked at her, eyes brimming with tears but still angry and cold. "You're meant to be my best friend"

"I still am" said Harmony.

"My best friend wouldn't sleep with the guy I am about to marry" yelled Rachel.

"Rachel, come on" said Jesse, going to grab her hand; but she quickly recoiled away from him as if one touch from him would burn her.

"No, I can't do this" said Rachel, as she took a step back from that of her fiancé and best friend.

"So we have an open marriage" said Jesse, with a laugh. "What's the harm in that"

Rachel looked at him and gave a laugh. "Because a marriage is just that, a marriage between two people; there are no extras in that"

"I don't want Jesse, Rachel" said Harmony.

"It doesn't really matter now does it" said Rachel, looking to her. "Because I am never going to be able to erase the image of the betrayal that you two have just shown me"

"Rach, what are you saying?" asked Jesse.

Rachel looked at him. "It's over Jesse"

"You don't mean that" replied Jesse, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do" replied Rachel, and walked out of Harmony's hotel room.

"Rachel, wait" yelled Jesse, as he too followed her.

Rachel knowing that she would probably most likely have to wait for that of the elevator, ran over to the fire escape door and pushed it open; not caring about the alarm sounding, as she quickly ran down the stairs to the bottom level and then out on to the street of New York City.

And once outside, it hit her she had nowhere else to go.

#WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB#

For the next hour or so, Rachel aimless wandered the streets of New York City; getting quite a few interested looks from people considering that she was still dressed in her wedding dress and had a splotchy face from crying, with clearly no groom in sight.

As she walked down one street of New York, she came upon a building she did indeed recognize and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally" she said, as she opened the main door of the apartment block, and ran up the stairs; passing by a guy who was fixing the mail boxes at the bottom of the stair case.

Looking at the numbers of the apartments she passed as she ran up the stairs, she finally reached the floor that she wanted to be on; and went over to that of apartment number 20, and knocked on the door.

"Please be there, please be there" said Rachel, as she continued to knock on the door of said apartment.

Realizing that it was indeed a worthless effort and that no one was home, she let out a breath; and looked over to that of the apartment across the hall, and thought that it was at least worth a shot.

Going over to the door, Rachel knocked. "Hello, anyone home"

However her knocks again went unanswered and she knew that neither the occupants of number 20 or number 19 were home at the present time.

She sighed to herself and started to head back down the stairs, unsure of what she was going to do in that moment as she was without her phone or even any form of identification.

As she went to leave, she passed the guy who was still fixing the mail boxes on the bottom level; and turned back around.

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel. "Do you live here?"

The guy turned and looked at her. "No, I'm just breaking into the mail boxes, hoping no one notices"

"Oh, umm okay" replied Rachel. "Thanks anyway"

The guy gave a laugh. "I'm kidding. I'm the superintendent here, Ken Tanaka"

"Oh, so you know everyone who lives here then" replied Rachel.

"Yes, that I do" replied Ken.

"Umm, okay I was looking for Mikki Kapowski; she lives here but doesn't seem to be home at the moment" replied Rachel. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Right, the annoying opinionated one in apartment 20" said Ken, with a nod.

"Yes, I guess that's her" replied Rachel.

"Hmm, she's probably where she normally is" said Ken. "Hanging out with the two guys from 19 and the ones who use to live with her in 20; at the coffee shop a couple of blocks from here, the Beanery"

"I know where that is" said Rachel.

"Really, that's great" replied Ken. "Is that where your husband possibly is as well"

Rachel looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not marrying him, it's a long story as to why, but I'm not marrying him"

"And I'm sure it's a fascinating one as well" replied Ken.

"Yeah, thank you" replied Rachel.

"Sure, whatever" said Ken, and turned back to the mail boxes that he was fixing.

Rachel quickly looked at him and then half walked, half ran out of the apartment block and headed in the direction of the coffee shop.

#WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB##WDB#

Two blocks from the coffee shop, it turned out that the weather was not on Rachel's side and the skies opened to that of a rainstorm; which in turn soaked her pretty much to the point where she resembled that of a drowned rat.

Getting to the coffee shop, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she went over to the door and opened it, and walked inside.

* * *

 _End Note: Well I don't have to tell you what happens from this moment now do I?!_

 _If you haven't by any chance though stumbled upon that of my stories before (and are you living under a rock if you haven't?!) - then check out the main story "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" , in which you see just what happens next._

 _I thank you all for reading from the bottom of my heart - and I promise, even though Glee is now officially done for in Australia (mind you I saw the eps when they aired the finale in USA); I will not be giving up that of my love for the show and what is has meant for me, and what is has made me also achieve!_

 _So until next time, lots of love to you all (and I have to go now shut up Luna and her declarations of love for a certain Harry Potter...this ain't going to be pretty!)  
_ _KJ xoxoxox_


End file.
